Charlie's Toys
Theodore the Rabbit, Stanley the Unicorn, and Ella the Doll are three small toy-like animatronics made by Henry for Charlie, when she was a little kid. Eventually when she got older she left them in her closet, collecting dust, and Theodore as parts for other machines and projects. Description Theodore the Rabbit This purple rabbit was the first of Charlie's father's gift and the simplest of his creations. It could wave its hand, tilt its head, and repeat a recording of Henry saying, "I Love You, Charlie." Theodore was made to give 3 year old Charlie a friend in her dark, lonely house. After deteriorating for years in Charlie's abandoned house, Theodore can no longer wave, and most of her father's recording has degraded. Stanley the Unicorn Bobbing its head like a racehorse the white unicorn gallops on a track around Charlie's room at the touch of a button. Though he can still move, Stanley has rusted considerably after years of disuse. Ella the Doll Ella was built to match Charlie's size as a small child. When the wheel at the feet of Charlie's bed is turned, Ella exits her mini-closet, holding up a cup for a tea party. Since Ella spent her years of neglect inside of the closet, she is the most intact of the animatronics, with her fancy dress almost as crisp as the day Charlie left Hurricane. History Theodore The Silver Eyes Theodore was the first toy that Henry invented for his daughter Charlie, after him other more complex toys would come. After Henry committed suicide, Charlie left Hurricane with her Aunt Jen and all her toys, including Theodore, stayed at her father's house. After ten years, Charlie returns to Hurricane to commemorate the anniversary of the death of Michael Brooks and the first thing she does is visit the old house of her father. There she finds Theodore, which had worn away over the years, along with her other toys. After that, the young woman left the house because she did not feel comfortable being there. Later Theodore reappears when Charlie and John return to the house, but it is never removed from there. The Twisted Ones A year after the events of the first book, Charlie enrolled in St. George's School, specifically in the area of robotics. Just before classes begin, Charlie went to her father's house (which was damaged by a heavy storm) and picked up Theodore, who was in a more deplorable state and could barely speak a few letters. When Charlie took him to her room, she disarmed him so she could study his parts, promising to repair it again. However time passed, and the dismembered parts of the rabbit were already scattered throughout the room. Later, Charlie was responsible for the murders of Twisted Animatronics and decided to go alone to the next point where these robots were going to attack, so she grabbed the decapitated head of Theodore to serve as company. Stanley The Silver Eyes Stanley was one of the first toys that Henry invented for his daughter Charlie. After he committed suicide, Charlie left Hurricane with her Aunt Jen and all her toys, including Stanley, stayed at her father's house. After ten years, Charlie returns to Hurricane to commemorate the anniversary of the death of Michael Brooks and the first thing she does is visit the old house of her father. There she finds Stanley along with her other toys, which had lost some paint. Later, the young woman left the house because she did not feel comfortable being there. Stanley reappears later when Charlie and John return to the house, but it is never removed from there. The Twisted Ones A year after the events of the first book, Charlie enrolled in St. George's School, specifically in the area of robotics. Just before classes begin, Charlie went to his father's house (which was damaged by a heavy storm). In that house, Stanley was there, but the storm had torn him violently from the track on which he was hooked, causing several parts of the unicorn to scatter around the room. The young woman said that she thought to take Stanley and Ella with her, but finally decided to take Theodore. Later, Stanley appears again when Charlie returned for the second time, this time accompanied by Ella The Silver Eyes She was one of the first toys that Henry invented for his daughter Charlie. After he committed suicide, Charlie left Hurricane with her Aunt Jen and all his toys, including Ella, stayed at her father's house. After ten years, Charlie returns to Hurricane to commemorate the anniversary of the death of Michael Brooks and the first thing she does is visit the old house of his father. There she finds Ella along with her other toys, which had remained in her closet for all those years. Later, the young woman left the house because she did not feel comfortable being there. She reappears later when Charlie and John return to the house, but it is never taken out of there. The Twisted Ones A year after the events of the first book, Charlie enrolled in St. George's School, specifically in the area of robotics. Just before classes begin, Charlie went to his father's house (which was damaged by a heavy storm). In that house, Ella was still in her closet, and had not worn out a bit. The young woman said that she thought to take the doll and Stanley with her, but finally decided to take Theodore. Later She appeared again when Charlie returned for the second time, this time accompanied by John. Trivia *Before disarming Theodore, Charlie said to him: " I'll put you back together when I'm done " (" I'll repair you when I finish "). This is refer to her as The Marionette saying the same phrase in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and FNaF World. *Ella is the only toy to not get a plush variant in merchandise. Gallery Merch DUKlYcLVQAAGSsv.jpg DUKlYuiV4AAEE9t.jpg n5ajQYh.png|Theodore plush f1CNaSf.png|Stanley plush Theodore.png|Another photo of the Theodore plush (official). Stanley.png|Another photo of the Stanley plush (official). 7FP8fyKQne24ZkcRZ FfzYCL3qhZLk6AmKsi1ZrJUlI.png|Theodore and Stanley along with the other plushes. 55C70F9E-1816-40CC-8B03-6E64CCB3D491.png|This is a Cutout of Theodore from the Book Series. He is seen in this form in The Silver Eyes, he is in pieces in The Twisted Ones, and finally as a Head in The Fourth Closet. 04A7F326-F893-49AD-AD45-1ACB3712D208.png|This is a Cutout of Stanley, Charlie’s little Decayed Unicorn from the Book Series. He has made an appearance in The Silver Eyes on his track working just fine, and in The Twisted Ones when he is ripped off his track. 267C3427-DFA1-48AD-8C1D-41C4F0B88018.png|This is a Cutout of Ella, the only one of Charlie’s toys who is in mint condition. She has made an appearance in The Silver Eyes in the closet, The Twisted Ones untouched by the storm, and in The Forth Closet sitting in the corner of Burke’s Office. Img497.jpg|Page from the Freddy Files. Collectionposter.jpg|Ella on the Five Night's At Freddy's: Collection poster.